


Compromise

by mysteryclone



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries, brief mention of shotgun mary/sister shannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryclone/pseuds/mysteryclone
Summary: Post-finale: Ava & the team barely escaped Vatican City, and are fighting their way back to the rest of the Order so they can regroup.[Avatrice one-shot]
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 11
Kudos: 325





	Compromise

Beatrice was across the room, single-handedly fighting off seven mercenaries hired by who-knows-who. The people after them at this point were too many to count, and Ava couldn’t keep track of them all.

They were almost back to the relative safety of the rest of the Order, but these fuckers couldn’t give it a rest, so Ava and the rest of the team were de-possessing the small horde of demonic tourists while Bea held off the scary dudes with knives. It would have been hot watching Beatrice beat up so many men at once if it wasn’t also completely terrifying.

There were only a few of the demon horde left when backup, or perhaps an entirely different mercenary group, showed up and swarmed Beatrice. Ava saw it in slow motion as one of the now fourteen mercenaries stabbed his knife into Bea’s shoulder. Without thinking, Ava killed off the wraith they had been working on, shoved the divinium sword into Lilith’s hand, and vaulted herself over to Beatrice aid. In those short seconds Bea had already knocked out two of the mercenaries, and Ava threw herself fully at the rest. Attention divided by Ava’s sudden arrival into the fight, the mercenaries crumpled quickly under the combined force of Beatrice’s honed skill and Ava’s pure fury.

By the time the last of the mercenaries fell, Ava could already feel her various wounds from the start of the fight healing, but blood was beginning to soak through Beatrice's clothes. Ava lurched towards her, but Bea waved her off.

“I’m fine, go help the others.”

Ava trusted her, always, and took her at her word. She returned to the rest of the group and did her best to direct Lilith to the last of the wraiths.

When it was done, Camila, Lilith, and Mary shifted immediately to helping the confused and scared civilians, but Ava couldn’t drag her concern away from Beatrice any longer. She turned, planning to check on her, but found Beatrice directly behind her, arms crossed and face set in barely-contained anger.

“Bea, are you ok?” Ava approached her hesitantly.

“We’ve talked about this, Ava.”

“What?”

Beatrice was about to respond when Mary came up to them, shoving the divinium sword, retrieved from Lilith, back into Ava’s hand. “We gotta go, there could be more coming.”

Beatrice nodded, and their focus shifted to escape. In the final hours of their journey, Ava’s repeated attempts at questioning or checking on Beatrice were all dismissed with a “Not now, Ava.”, confusing and frustrating Ava to no end.

Of course, there was a fight waiting for them just outside the convent walls. The team began fighting their way through, but Beatrice went off on her own, again, to get help from the inside. It was only minutes before more of the Order descended on the fight, but it felt like hours not knowing whether Beatrice had gotten through safely. Ava searched the crowd of nuns swiftly and easily dismantling the small army of mercenaries for Beatrice, but she was nowhere to be found. Ava found herself unable to focus on anything else, and slipped away to follow Beatrice’s path as the Order finished off the last of the mercenaries.

When she exited the hidden tunnel on the inside of the convent, not having found Beatrice on the way, she asked the sister giving orders from the inside.

“Her shoulder was injured and I didn’t want her fighting with it if she didn’t have to. We had everything in hand, so she went to get it checked out."

Ava thanked her and bolted to find Bea. The worry sitting in her chest stabilized, but Ava knew she had to see her, to be certain.

Finding Beatrice took longer than she would have liked, but she ran the whole way, starting in the infirmary, checking the common spaces, and finally landing at Beatrice’s private room on the far end of the compound.

By the time she arrived there, she barely had it in her to remember to knock. That was one of many things she was still getting used to, but who could blame her? Up until recently, it had been twelve years since she had to perform the usual social niceties that came naturally to everyone else. And who even knocked on doors when they were seven years old anyway? Beatrice, probably.

“Come in.”

Ava opened the door, and relief flooded her at the sight of Beatrice, shoulder wrapped up under a high-necked muscle tank, but clearly alive and about as well as you can be after getting stabbed several hours ago. Ava couldn’t stop herself from crossing the room and pulling Beatrice into a hug, trying to stay mindful of her injury. Beatrice hesitated, but soon wrapped her arms around Ava comfortingly.

“I’m fine. Is everyone else inside?”

“The fight was almost over when I left, once the sisters joined us it was easy.”

Beatrice startled and pulled back. “You left the team before they were all safe?”

Ava huffed and stepped back. “Look, they had like a hundred highly trained ninja nuns to protect them. For all I knew you were alone and dead in a tunnel under the convent somewhere.”

“You keep doing this, abandoning the team, and I don’t understand why. Earlier today, your specific skills were still needed to fight the wraiths, and you left to fight the humans any of us could have handled instead.”

“Don’t you keep telling me I need to trust the team? So I trusted them to handle themselves for a few minutes while I helped you, also a part of this team, for the record.”

“So you trust them, but not me?”

“What?” Ava recoiled, stepping back further. Frustration was chipping away at the wave of relief she had been riding since she first entered the room. “Of course I trust you. I trust you more than myself. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry when you go off on your own.”

“I’m perfectly capable of dealing with a few enemies by myself.”

“I know that, believe me.” Ava turned away, trying to gather her thoughts. “I….” She heard Beatrice shift behind her, probably crossing her arms at her again. “It’s just that, whenever you’re off by yourself, running into who knows what kind of danger, I can’t focus on anything else.”

“Why?”

How could she explain this? The nagging worry she always felt whenever she wasn’t certain of Beatrice’s safety, which inevitably turned into a distracting anxiety on the all-too-frequent occasion she was certain that Beatrice was in danger.

Words had never been her forte.

She turned and stormed across the room, stopping short right in front of Bea, whose minute facial expressions were shifting rapidly between frustration and alarm. Bea, who had been through more than enough aggression today, deserved softness.

Ava gently lifted her hands to cup Bea’s face, and kissed her.

Ava’s feelings started to click into place, the way Bea’s lips matched up with hers, but Bea was still standing frozen, so Ava pulled back. Bea’s eyes stayed closed, so at least Ava probably wasn’t in for the beatdown of her life. In hindsight, she should have asked permission before kissing someone as badass as Beatrice.

“That’s why.”

——

Beatrice fought through her guilt over what her parents would think, over what she had been taught her whole life, in moments. Their politics, her own internalized homophobia, all brushed to the side easily by Ava’s lips on hers. Those were things she could work through on her own time.

But her vows to God? Was this a betrayal, to give in to her feelings for Ava? Sure, Shannon and Mary had been involved for years. They were quiet about it, but everyone knew all the same, and everyone had still treated Shannon with the respect and loyalty her position deserved. Beatrice knew in her heart that God had accepted Shannon into His arms, regardless of her broken vows. Beatrice hesitated to believe the same forgiveness would be extended to her, who hadn’t done nearly as much good as Shannon had. Ava had pulled away far too many seconds ago, and Beatrice knew she couldn’t just hide here cradled between Ava’s arms until she had worked through her innumerous conflicts. 

Beatrice finally opened her eyes, and Ava, reckless, honest, pain-in-the-ass Ava, looked back at her with eyes full of something Beatrice had hidden from since she was a child. Love.

God would forgive her.

Beatrice reached out and took hold of Ava’s waist, pulling her back in. She saw Ava’s brilliant smile begin to form just before she closed her eyes and the distance between them.

Ava’s lips felt like a light, like a revelation, and Beatrice wanted to soak herself in them. She went to pull Ava closer, but she felt Ava begin to pull away. Or… up? Why was Ava suddenly taller than her?

Beatrice broke the kiss and looked up at Ava, her halo’s light glowing behind her, floating maybe twenty centimeters off the ground. She would have looked like a literal angel if she weren’t sporting an expression that was even more confused than Beatrice felt.

The moment shattered, and Ava came crashing back down. The two of them fell into a heap on the floor, limbs tangled together. Ava was laughing almost immediately.

“Bea I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” The genuine concern came through despite her continued laughter, and Beatrice couldn’t help but join in. She nodded, and they both freely devoted themselves to the hilarity of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

As they recovered, Beatrice felt like metal pulled towards a magnet, everything in her encouraging her to lean more fully into Ava. Ava’s smile flickered and her eyes darted between Beatrice’s eyes and her lips.

“I know we have, like, stuff we should talk about, but I really wanna kiss you again. Can I kiss you again?”

Beatrice’s breath caught and she looked down. Ava’s legs were practically in her lap, and their hands were holding on to each other’s arms and bodies like a lifeline. She tried to compose herself, to say they should talk first, but when she looked back up into Ava’s eyes, waiting patiently and openly for an answer, she nodded instead.

Ava kissed her with abandon, then, pulling herself more fully onto Beatrice’s lap, knees on either side of her hips. Beatrice returned the fervor, letting herself get lost in the sensation. So lost she was, she didn’t even register the knock on the door until she was pulled back to reality by a distinctly Camila-like squeak of surprise.

They both turned to the door to see Camila, her back now turned to them. “I just wanted to make sure you were both OK.”

Ava didn’t move from her lap as she said “We’re cool. Is the rest of the team alright?”

“Yes, we’re all good.” A pause. “Well, I’ll… leave you to it.”

Camila was about to close the door when Beatrice stopped her. “Camila?”

She looked back at her and Beatrice gave her a questioning look, one she knew Camila would be able to understand.

Camila’s smile broke through, and though Beatrice had known she wouldn’t have a problem with this, she relaxed minutely. “We’re all good.”, Camila repeated. Beatrice smiled back at her gratefully, and Camila closed the door.

Ava chuckled and turned back towards her, leaning her head into the crook of her neck. They stayed there holding each other for a moment, before Ava seemed to realize she was leaning on Beatrice’s injured shoulder, and sheepishly sat back up.

“Do you think we should get off the floor?”

Over an hour later of talking it over, in chairs, they had come to a series of preliminary compromises. Ava would work on focusing where her skills were necessary in a fight, and if Beatrice needed to go off on a separate mission she would, where possible, take a member of the team along, or at least be sure to check in as soon as she was able.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written fic, but these two got my feelings and I figured I would share what came out of it.
> 
> 8/11/2020: Minor edits made for grammar & because I completely forgot Ava destroyed the divinium knife Mary gave her.


End file.
